


Joy to the World

by StoriesbyReese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluffy, Game Night, Solar Flare, SuperCorp, SupergirlFemslashSecretSanta2018, Ugly Sweaters, care, getaway, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyReese/pseuds/StoriesbyReese
Summary: Lena and Kara spend some time away after Kara blows out her powers after game night is ruined by bad guys





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissueeverybodydies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, thisissueeverybodydies! I hope you enjoy your fic and have a wonderful holiday! 
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> ~Reese

The day had started off so well. 

Lena had awoken with the warm winter sun on her skin and Kara’s strong arms holding her protectively. She’d smiled to herself as she snuggled further into Kara’s warmth and sighed softly at the happiness that flood through her. She and Kara were still relatively new as a proper couple and waking up beside the woman, her blond curls spread out over the pillow, her dark framed glasses sitting on the nightstand, her cape in a heap in the corner of the room, it all felt so surreal to Lena. It hadn’t helped that things had gotten really strained between them for a while. It had started with Lena creating kryptonite and helping Sam in secret and had ended with Kara finally confessing to Lena that she was Supergirl. That day still plays in Lena’s mind in the quiet moments when she doesn’t have a thousand things running through her thoughts. Kara had called her and asked her to come over, said she needed to talk. When Lena arrived it was more than evident to her that Kara was upset and all she wanted to do was make it better for her best friend. When Lena closed her eyes she could still see the pain on Kara’s face, the anguish and fear. It was unsettling to say the least. 

“What is it Kara?” Lena had said softly as she closed the distance between them a little. She’d have moved closer but something told her Kara didn’t want closeness just yet. “What’s wrong?” 

“Lena.” Kara had said her name so softly with just a hint of a quiver. There was that fear again. “I have things I need to say to you, things I’ve wanted to say for a long time, but there’s something I need to tell you first.” 

The blue denim button down Kara had on would always been burned into Lena’s memory. She could remember how her heart raced and her lungs held onto the breath she’d taken as she watched Kara tug open that shirt to reveal Supergirl’s crest beneath it. Lena had let out the breath she’d been holding as Kara took off her glasses and looked at her as if she had just bared herself to the world. Looking back now, that’s just what she had done because Lena was Kara’s world. 

“You don’t look as shocked or as angry as I thought you’d be.” Kara had said with her own surprise intermingling with the fear she’d felt. 

“I’m not, Kara. I knew.” Lena had confessed. “I’ve known for awhile.” 

Kara had let out this amused sigh of relief before asking, “What gave me away? It was the flew here on a bus thing wasn’t it?” 

And in that moment Kara being Supergirl wasn’t the only secret to be spoken aloud for the first time. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. “It was the way you look at me.” 

“The way I look at you?” Kara had asked as she closed more of the distance between them. 

Lena could still remember the the warmth of Kara’s hands as they took her own. The way hope chased the fear in Kara’s eyes as she waited to hear what Lena would say. It had overwhelmed Lena and she’d ducked her head, unable to look into Kara’s eyes. “What if I’m wrong? What if I’ve only seen what I wanted to see.” 

“What if you’re not wrong?” Kara had said softly. “What if I needed to tell you that I’m Supergirl so I could tell you that you’re not wrong?” Kara had placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up but didn’t force her to look her in eye until Lena was ready. “How do I look at you, Lena?” 

Lena forced herself to look at Kara as she replied, “You look at me with such love,” She’d pulled her hand free from Kara’s so she could press it against the crest on Kara’s chest. “That you couldn’t hide it behind this.”

Kara’s smile was so pure as she said, “I do love you, Lena. I have for awhile. My heart knew the moment I saw you, my head took a bit to catch up.” 

They’d had a lot to work out after that. A lot of very complicated emotions that needed to be addressed before they could move forward with any kind of new relationship. It had not been easy but it had been well worth it, because now they were together, happy and in love. They had both finally found where they belonged on this planet, they had finally found their homes in each other. Opening her eyes as the memory faded, Lena had shifted so she could kiss Kara awake. They lingered a bit in bed since they both had the day off, and then lingered a little more in the shower before getting ready for the day. The holidays were once again upon them and that evening Kara was throwing one of her famous game nights, this one with a Christmas theme. All the games would be geared towards Christmas and everyone was to wear an ugly sweater. 

As everyone began showing up Kara’s holiday playlist played softly in the background. It was an eclectic collection of songs from classic Bing Crosby, to the more modern John Legend, with Wham, John Denver, Elvis, Mariah Carey, and the Muppets in between. When Alex walked over to check out what was on it she rolled her eyes and said, “Kara, really? Kara’s It’s a Super Gay Christmas Playlist?” 

“You’re wearing a sweater with a reindeer on it that says let's get blitzened.” Kara teased back. “You’re not allowed to make fun of my playlist.” 

“I’m only wearing this because you’re making me.” Alex replied as she stuck out her tongue at her sister. 

Sam’s sweater had Santa in his sleigh flying across the moon. Rudolph's nose blinked and tiny bells along the sleigh tinkled as she moved. Ruby had opted for a sweater with the Super crest surrounded by snowflakes and the cityscape of National City at the bottom. “Mom and I made all the cookies.” The girl announced as she and Sam placed the trays on the counter. “Alex taste tested them.” 

“After burning a couple batches of them.” Sam added in. “And I kicked her out of my kitchen.” 

“I warned you.” Alex told her girlfriend while reaching into Kara’s fridge for a beer. “Kara’s the baker not me.” 

Kara’s sweater was covered with kittens in santa hats, reindeer antlers, and scarves. While Lena had gone with a black sparkly sweater dress with a red and green ribbon belt and matching bow on her chest. Winn showed up in a Buddy the Elf onesie, James had on a hoodie that made him look like an elf when the hood was up, J’onn’s sweater had Santa on it and said, My Kids Made Me Wear This, and when Brainy and Nia showed up their sweaters matched, Brain’s with a Gingerbread man and Nia’s with a Gingerbread lady on it. 

With every counter and the kitchen island covered in pizza, chinese, potstickers, cookies, savory and sweet pies, the dining table home to bottles of wine, whisky, soda, and a crock pot full of hot cocoa, and their guests all seated around the living room, Kara started the night off with Christmas Carol pictionary. 

“Kara!” Alex shouted from her place on the sofa beside Sam. “You can’t sing the song that’s cheating!” 

Kara ignored her sister as she abanondon the whiteboard setup for them to draw on to sing All I Want for Christmas is You to Lena. 

When they switched to Christmas movie charades Kara and Lena ended up on opposing teams, and everytime it was Kara’s turn Lena would decide it was a really great time to snack on a candy cane. With her long dark hair pulled over one shoulder and her bright green eyes fixed on Kara as she tried to act out her clue, Lena slid the candy cane between her lips in away that had Kara stumbling over her movements. 

“Lena!” Kara scolded, hands on hips. “Stop that!” 

“What?” Lena replied as sweetly as a sugar plum fairy. 

They were half way through the gift wrapping challenge wearing two person sweaters when Kara suddenly stopped cutting the wrapping paper. The slight cock to her head told Lena she was listening to something in the distance, something she simply could not ignore. Across the table in their own two person sweater Alex stopped taping the paper Sam was holding down. She too knew that look. 

“Kara?” Alex said softly. 

“I’m not sure but…” Kara began. 

“Go.” Lena said softly, reassuringly. She knew how much it bothered Kara at times when she had to up and dash away to attend to Supergirl duties in the middle of things like this. 

Kara nodded and kissed Lena before using superspeed to get out of the game sweater. It took Alex a few extra moments but she too got a kiss before she, Kara, and Brainy left the apartment. Sam, Nia, Winn, and J’onn would follow if they were needed. By the time the sun came up they would be. 

The day had started off so well, and had gotten better as it faded into an evening with their family having fun and enjoying each other's company. The sun was just coming up on a new day, coloring the sky over the city in beautiful brushstrokes of pinks, purples and oranges. Ruby was asleep in their bed while Lena sat on the bench near the open window Kara used to fly into the apartment. She had a death grip on her phone, the morning news playing low from the tablet in her lap, and her eyes fixed on the sky. The news was saying that there had been a coordinated attack and that several of the city’s heroes had been seen fighting against the threat, though what exactly that threat was they couldn’t say. 

As soon as she got the call Lena woke Ruby and they headed over to the DEO. The normally busy and bustling headquarters was uncomfortably still and silent as Lena made her way towards Alex. Lena’s heart squeezed painful in her chest as she approached her love’s sister. “Where is she?” 

“Under the lamps.” Alex answered as she fell into step beside Lena. “She solar flared. She’s completely spent.” 

“Is she hurt badly?” Lena asked next and then held her breath. 

Alex shook her head. “No, but she’s going to be feeling pretty damn human for awhile.”

When Lena worried about losing Kara it very seldom had anything to do with Kara drying. It was so easy to forget that the girl of steel wasn’t invincible just invulnerable. Then something like this happens and Lena is slapped in the face with that fact that her heart could be taken away from her because some villain or crisis finally got the better of Supergirl. Walking into the lamp room a soft keen passed over Lena’s lips at the sight of an unconscious Kara lying beneath the warm glow of the artificial sunlight. Lena hadn’t even realized she’d made the sound until she felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “She’ll be ok, Lena.”

Lena gave Alex a soft smile of thanks and then walked over to Kara’s bed, taking her love’s hand in her own. “I’m here, love.” 

Kara’s desire to help and protect was one of the things that Lena loved most about her. It was also one of the things that could frustrate her to no end. Powerless, weak and injured, and Kara still wanted to go out there and fight. She argued with Alex over it, she argued with Lena over it too, so Lena had no choice but to pull the concerned girlfriend card. She convinced Kara to go away with her while she recovered, telling her that she would recover more quickly up in the mountains away from the city, where the sun would be brighter in the clean, clear skies. She reminded her that she had a support system for a reason, and that Alex was more than capable of keeping everyone safe for a few days. She also admitted to Kara how scared she’d been by the whole ordeal and that’s when Kara finally agreed. 

“A few days at the cabin sounds nice.” Kara said as she pulled Lena into her arms. When she felt the way Lena hugged her she sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

Lena’s cabin in the mountains wasn’t like any cabin Kara was use too. For starters, a good ninety percent of the place were windows that gave way to views of snow capped mountains and thick forests of evergreens and towering redwoods. The house was secluded and its location only known by a handful of people who absolutely need to know. It would give them total privacy, and plenty of peace and quiet for Kara to recover. As soon as she stepped out of Lena’s jeep she could feel the purity of the sun’s warmth. Kara closed her eyes and turned her face upwards, soaking it in. 

Lena smirked when she spotted what Kara was doing. “I told you so.” 

“No one likes a told you so, Lena, not even from a pretty woman.” Kara scolded lightly. 

Lena simply continued to smirk as she opened the back of the jeep so they could get their bags and head inside. When Kara reached in as if to grab everything Lena raised an eyebrow in question, but she didn’t say anything. Pointing out Kara’s temporary weakness would only upset her girlfriend and that’s the last thing Lena wanted to do. Thankfully Lena didn’t have to say anything, Kara’s body protested, her face showing the pain she felt. She took a deep breath and reached for her overnight bag. Lena handed her the house keys and said, “The password for the security system is Vine Unicorn 1034.” 

Kara paused, turned back to look at Lena and chuckled. “Vine wood, unicorn hair core, ten and three quarters length. Lena, that’s your wand stats.” 

“Yes, and?” Lena said as her pale cheeks flushed pink. 

“Rao, I love you.” Kara breathed out with a smile before turning and headed for the front door. 

The house was very open and spacious thanks to all the windows, but also warm and cozy thanks to the wood and stone accents. The furniture was a mix of dark and light grays, deep and plush, and honesty really inviting to Kara. She wouldn’t admit it but the long drive up had left her feeling a bit worn out. She did help Lena bring in the rest of their things and even mustered enough energy for a quick house tour, but as soon as Lena left her alone to put things away in the kitchen Kara curled up on the sofa and fell asleep. Lena let her sleep until dinner, and then they cuddled on the sofa watching the fire burn in the fireplace while sipping cider.

“It’s snowing.” Kara said later that evening as they got ready for bed. Walking over to the window to watch. She smiled when she felt Lena press into her back and rest her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “I love the snow.” 

“Maybe if you’re feeling up to it we’ll go outside tomorrow and build a snowman.” Lena said sweetly. 

Kara smiled. “I’d love that.” 

The snow continued to fall all night leaving more than enough for the couple to play in after breakfast the next morning. Lena was just finishing up the dishes when Kara came bursting into the kitchen with their coats in hand. “Hey Lena!” She called out brightly and then sang. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

Lena took her time drying her hands on a dishtowel before turning to face her girlfriend. Leaning back against the sink she crossed her arms over her chest and asked, “Are you going to sing songs from that movie the whole time?” 

Kara smiled sheepishly. “Maaayyybeee.” 

Lena laughed as she pushed off from the sink and held out her hand for her coat. “I suppose a little time out in the sun will be good for you, but we’ll not over do it, am I clear Kara?” 

“Yeap.” Kara said happily. 

They built snow people and had a snowball fight which Kara started. Then Lena went in to get them some cocoa and they just sat on the patio beside the fire pit for a bit so Kara could soak in the sunlight. When they finally went back inside Lena asked Kara how she was feeling. 

“Tired but good.” Kara said honestly. 

Lena smiled. “Good. Why don’t you go take a hot shower while I make lunch?” 

As they ate lunch in front of the fire they played chess. While it wasn’t uncommon for Lena to cheat a bit at other games, she never cheated at chess. Kara was one of her favorite opaniants because the blonde actually gave her a challenge. All other games however were fair game. Jenga for example. Just as Kara reached for a tile to slide out Lena dipped her finger into the mountain of whipped cream on the top of her cocoa and then brought it to her mouth to suck off. The soft moan that rumbled from Kara made her smirk. Kara closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then carefully pulled her tile free. Lena behaved herself during Kara’s next two turns but then she suddenly decided it was time to take her long raven hair out of the high ponytail it had been in all day. The sleeveless black and red flannel she had on let Kara see the muscles twitch in her upper arms as Lena reached up to pull the band from her hair, and the way those raven locks brushed against Lena’s pain skin as it fell loose. Kara swallowed hard and nearly knocked over the wooden tower as she pulled her tile free with a jerk. When it’s Lena’s turn she leans forward, tilts her head downward a bit, and starts to twist a strand of hair between her fingers. When she bites her lip while she ponders which tile to reach for she hears Kara shifting in her seat, an almost inaudible moan escaping past the blonde’s lips. The final assault was simple, Lena propped her elbow up on the back of the sofa, rested her head on her hand, and watched Kara as she looked for a tile that wouldn’t send the titering town crashing. Then with her free hand Lena reached up and simply started running her middle finger along her collarbone, shifting the collar of her shirt and exposing one of Kara’s favorite places to kiss. 

The wooden tower came crashing down in a loud clatter and Kara moaned. “Lena.” 

Lena smirked knowingly. “I win.” 

“Lena Keiran Luthor, you are such a cheat.” Kara complained as she walked back over to the sofa to stand in front of her girlfriend. 

“I did no such thing.” Lena purred. 

Kara just shook her head, smiled down at her girlfriend, and placed her hands on the back of the sofa so she could lean down just as Lena stretched up so their lips would meet. As much as Kara hated not having her powers, she did love the way Lena’s touch felt against her vunerable skin, and she really loved not having to hold back or worry about having a red sun lamp on so she wouldn’t hurt Lena. 

When Lena felt Kara shifting them downward so they were laying side by side on the sofa she moaned softly and forced herself to stop kissing her love. She searched Kara’s eyes as she asked, “Are you sure you feel up to this?” 

“I’m feeling pretty dang good right now.” Kara answered. “And you should have thought about that before you decided to wear flannel with your hair down.” 

Lena laughed and then pulled Kara into another kiss. The rest of the board games sitting on the coffee table were forgotten as hands slipped under flannel shirts and knees pressed between jean clad thighs. Kara liked when Lena pulled her hair and in her vulnerable state it felt even more intoxicating. Lena had broken the kiss to pull Kara’s sweater up over her head and drop it to the floor beside them. Then she reached out and gently raked her nails down Kara’s abs which caused the blonde to shutter pleasantly. When Lena looked between them however, her touch softened as her fingers ghosted over the bruising on Kara’s ribs. Tucking her hand under Lena’s chin, Kara made her look up at her and into her eyes. “I’m alright, Lena.”

“I know.” Lena whispered softly. “I know. It’s just…” 

“I’m right here, love.” Kara reassured. “Safe and sound and in your arms.” 

Lena gladly accepted Kara’s reassuring kiss and everything that came after that. They both needed the reassurance and warmth of their love to heal and move past what happened. Lena needed to press her hand against Kara’s chest and feel her heart beating rapidly against it, she needed the reassurance to quell the fear that had lingered in her bloodstream since getting the call from Alex. Kara needed the feeling of Lena clenching around her fingers to ground her and remind her that her true strength had nothing to do with superpowers and everything to do with the love she felt for this remarkable woman. 

When they were both spent and satisfied Kara held Lena in her arms and watched it snow outside the massive windows before dozing off. They slept until hunger forced them awake and then Kara helped Lena make dinner and clean up afterwards. Then the two retreated to the hottub out on the patio until they decided to take their activities into the bedroom. They were so wrapped up in each other, in the feeling of skin on skin, warm open mouthed kisses, and huskily whispered words, that neither noticed how hard it had started to snow. It snowed steadily throughout the night and well into the morning, to the point where there was no way they were leaving even if they wanted too, and to be honest neither of them really wanted too. 

“Do you think Alex would be really mad if we just totally missed Christmas?” Kara asked as she stood at the bedroom window looking out over the winter wonderland that had engulfed them in the night. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the chill in the air that she was a bit more sensitive too without her powers. Kara was so use to running hot that she felt cold easily when she was drained like this. 

“I don’t know about Alex, but Sam would be pissed.” Lena answered from where she lounged naked on the california king sized bed in the middle of the room. “Mainly because if we weren’t all together Ruby would be disappointed.” 

Turning away from the window Kara drank in the sight laid out before her. Lena was laying on her side with her elbow propped up on the pillows, her head in her hand. The dark gray sheet and black faux fur duvet were draped over her hip and down her legs, though she had slipped the bottom leg out from under the covers, resting it atop the black fur. Her upper body was totally exposed, her pale skin strikingly radiant against the dark bed clothes. As Kara began making her way back to the bed she let the cashmere blanket she’d been wrapped up in fall as she spoke. “I don’t suppose she’s old enough to understand the concept of being trapped in a remote getaway with the most beautiful woman in the world and a bed the size of a small apartment?” 

Lena laughed softly as she rolled onto her back as Kara climbed onto the bed beside her. “Not even close to old enough.” 

Kara threw her leg over Lena’s body so she was straddling her hips and smiled down at her as her hands sought out the warm firmness of her pale breasts. “Then we’d better hope things clear up in a few days so we can get back by Christmas.” 

“Or we don’t.” Lena said, her hands resting on Kara’s hips as she looked up into the love of her life’s brilliant blue eyes. “And I just buy every insanely expensive gifts to make up for it. Disney World perhaps.” 

Kara had been leaning in to kiss Lena when she paused and raised her head to ask, “You mean just a vacation right, not like, you’d buy Disney World?” 

Lena laughed again. “Rao, Kara, how extra do you think I am?” 

“You bought Cat-Co on a whim.” Kara pointed out. 

“I bought Cat-Co as an investment and to keep it out of Morgan Edge’s hands.” Lena said as she smacked Kara’s bare ass cheek. 

Kara would have hummed the universal sound effect for yeah-sure-right-if-you-say-so but the smack made her gasp softly and her eyes darken to the point where there was barely any blue left. 

Lena smirked as purred. “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?” 

Kara blushed.

Lena’s smirk turned almost devilish. 

There were advantages to not having her powers and Kara intended to make good use of those advantages while she could. Let the snow fall, let her cells take their time absorbing the yellow sun’s radiation, she was going to enjoy every second of being completely human. She was going to savor every precious moment alone with Lena because they didn’t get many moments where they could be totally and completely on their own without worrying about someone or something interrupting them. Let the world sort itself out for a few more days because right now the only thing in Kara’s world that matter was the woman she would spend the rest of her life loving.


End file.
